TRADUCCIÓN - Antes
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "Before" de "AnimeWolfGirl16"] Mika no comprendía por qué estaba allí en primer lugar. Dijeron que este sería su nuevo hogar, pero él ya tenía uno… [Serie de Oneshots/Drabbles que giran en torno a la época de Mika en el orfanato Hyakuya antes de que Yuu llegara] Fluff fraternales de los hermanos Hyakuya, principalmente Mika/Akane (MIKAKANE) UPDATED: 13 a 16
1. Llegando ahí

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos_ _ **~.~**_

 _._

 ** _N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) :_** _Hola, gente bella **(?)** Bueno, debo decir que en comparación a mi otro proyecto de traducción ( **la versión**_ _ **adaptada al español**_ _ **del fic " Possessed" de "AnimeWolfGirl9"**) este será uno mucho más relajado o "sencillo" por así decirlo; ya que se trata de un fic de varios capítulos, pero como serán cortos o drabbles no creo tardarme demasiado en traducirlos. Esta traducción estará al día en su publicación de capítulos respecto a su versión original, o al menos así lo tengo planeado si la Uni no decide ponerse cómica **(?)**_

 _ **»**_ _A ver, avisos para esta historia no hay casi ninguno; diría que un poco de OOC pero perfectamente justificado. Se trata de una saga "extra" o "precuela" del universo de la serie, no es un Semi-AU ni nada por el estilo, simplemente la autora original da rienda suelta a su imaginación y nos narra algo que **a muchos** nos hubiera gustado ver o que ya se viera: ¡el pasado de Mikaela! En la versión manga tan sólo sabemos algunas cosas que él mismo contó, pero no fueron demasiadas. Así que este fanfic compensaría eso, además de que también se centrará en la relación de Mika con los demás niños del orfanato y nos contará cómo fueron haciéndose familia. En fin, con todo esto claro, ¡disfruten la lectura!_ _ **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[01/¿?]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Llegando ahí"_**

 ** _(Getting there)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika se quedó allí, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Los adultos dijeron que supuestamente este sería su hogar ahora, pero el pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules no entendía muy bien por qué. Tenía una familia; sólo que no siempre se llevaban bien. Los cortes y raspaduras aún le ardían al ser lanzado fuera del auto. Un recordatorio para él de que sus padres eran similares. A pesar de todo el dolor que ellos solían infligir sobre el niño, cierto era que siempre volvían por él.

 _._

 _ **"** Aunque tal vez no esta vez_… ** _"_** Pensó mientras reflexionaba en cuánto tiempo había estado allí. Habían pasado ya algunos pocos días y sus padres todavía no habían venido por él. _**"**_ _Somos una familia y las familias se mantienen unidas, ¿verdad? **"**_

.

Había otros seis niños ya viviendo en ese lugar, junto con una mujer adulta y algo mayor vigilándolos. Todos parecían llevarse bien, pero Mikaela pensaba que no debía hacerse cercano a ninguno de ellos ya que sus padres llegarían en cualquier momento y lo llevarían a casa. Si se hacía amigo de algunos, sería simplemente doloroso dejarlos allí, ya que no podría obtener el tiempo para verlos.

.

— _¿Estás bien, Mika?_ —El aludido miró hacia la voz que habló para ver a una chica con el pelo-castaño recogido en una trenza, quien tenía la misma edad que él: siete años.

.

— _Sí_ _… um_ _…_ _—_ Le daba algo de pena con la chiquilla, pero él no podía recordar su nombre ya que no estaba tratando de hacer amigos. No era que él no quisiera, sin dudas le encantaría tener amigos, simplemente no sabía si sus padres se tomarían el tiempo para permitirle ir a visitarlos o siquiera volver a verlos.

 _._

 _—Akane. ¿Recuerdas, bobo~?_ _—_ Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y él no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, después de asentir.

 _._

 _ **"** Ella desborda tanta amabilidad, que es casi contagiosa_ _… **"**_ Pensó el jovencito, pero luego se sorprendió un poco cuando la niña le agarró la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia otra habitación.

 _._

 _—Estamos dibujando, ¿así que por qué no vienes con nosotros~?_ _—_ Ella lo expresó más como una declaración y él no pudo evitar empezar a pensar en lo que querría dibujar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"** Tal vez un perro. Mi madre y mi padre nunca me dejaron tener ninguna mascota, así que creo que sería bueno, incluso si no fuera real_ _… **"**_ Doblaron la esquina para ver a los niños más pequeños en el orfanato ya absortos en sus dibujos. Se dio cuenta de que había varios materiales de dibujo; bolígrafos, lápices de colores, marcadores, e incluso un poco de pintura. _**"** Eso es más de lo que tenemos en casa_ _…_ ** _"_**

.

Su entusiasmo se hizo presente en ese momento, ya que él iba a trabajar con diferentes materiales de lo que normalmente hacía. Se sentó rápidamente en el extremo de la mesa pequeña, con Akane sentada a su lado. Sujetando algún pedazo de papel, así como dándole otro a su compañera; él estaba a punto de ponerse a dibujar antes de darse cuenta de que no sabía qué clase de perro dibujar. Había visto otros tipos de perros alrededor del área donde le tocó vivir, pero en realidad nunca llegó a conocerlos.

 _._

 _ **"** ¿Hago a un perro pequeño, mediano o grande? Luego está el color de la piel y los ojos_ _… **"**_ Finalmente se decidió por un gran perro con pelaje dorado y grandes ojos marrones. **"** _De esa manera podremos acurrucarnos juntos y ser mejores amigos_ _… **"**_

.

En un principio empezó a dibujar con un lápiz, antes de borrar rápidamente sus líneas e ir trazando sobre ellas con el marcador amarillo. Esto fue acompañado de rayas de oro y ámbar para el pelaje del perro, con un marrón suave que fue añadido a los ojos del can. En poco tiempo, el perro fue terminado y Mika se preguntaba si podía hacer otro. Fue divertido ser capaz de mezclar diferentes materiales; además de que también ayudó a hacer al perro más realista, al menos en su opinión.

.

Miró a Akane, quien estaba todavía absorta en su primer dibujo, y decidió observarla dibujar por un rato. No había ninguna razón para apresurarse a dibujar algo, podía ser que él también se diera tiempo de pensar primero en más ideas. Tenía suficiente tiempo antes de que sus padres vinieran a recogerlo de todos modos.

 _._

 _ **"** Pero sería bueno tener amigos_ _… **"**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **" CONTINUARÁ..."**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la original) :** ¡Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de " **Antes** "! Así que todos ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de que el primer capítulo no menciona a Yuuichiro, eso es porque esto es antes de que Yuu llegara al orfanato. Así que este fanfic va a ser una serie de one-shots o drabbles que girarán alrededor de la época de Mika en el orfanato. Voy a actualizarlo semanalmente, pero dependiendo de la demanda, podría actualizar más rápido. También si ustedes tienen alguna/s idea/s sobre lo que quieren que suceda en este fanfic, ¡por favor, háganmelo saber en un Review y voy a tratar de incluirlo! Espero que todos hayan disfrutado leyendo el primer capítulo y hasta la próxima, ¡que tengan un gran día!_ _ **~.~**_


	2. Hermanos

**_DISCLAIMERS_** ** _:_** _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ ** _*Reverencias, reverencias (?)*_** _Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria "_ ** _AnimeWolfGirl16_** _". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos_ ** _~.~_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)**_ _ **:**_ _Al inicio parecerá haber algo de OOC de parte de Mikaela, pero debemos tomar en cuenta que (_ ** _en el manga_** _) éste dijo que sus padres abusaron de él (_ ** _es decir: que lo trataban mal, lo golpeaban y tal, no malinterpreten otra cosa e.e_** _) y luego lo abandonaron en el orfanato Hyakuya. Al explicar eso, Mika tenía una sonrisa, pero seguramente ocultaba su dolor al respecto. Y nada nos asegura que él siempre haya sonreído desde que llegó al orfanato, por lo que el comportamiento algo retraído del chico aquí está perfectamente justificado. En fin, ¡disfruten la lectura! Y les diré algo, la barra para dejar Review no muerde, ¿saben? **(?)**_ ** _~.~_**

 ** _._**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[02/¿?]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Hermanos"**_

 _ **(Siblings)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Habían planeado salir a la calle al día siguiente. Más eso no sucedió porque había llovido, así que todos los niños — _incluido Mika_ — ahora se encontraban en plena " _construcción_ " de tiendas de campaña, así como de fortalezas de mantas y almohadas. Habían utilizado el mobiliario como el marco principal y actualmente ataban las mantas a las sillas de la cocina.

 _._

 _ **"** Sin dudas, esto es diferente… **"**_

.

Mika tiró con más fuerza de la tela que estaba atando, mirando hacia al frente para ver a Akane pasando delante de cada nudo para comprobar si era lo suficientemente fuerte. Se centró de nuevo en la tarea en cuestión, antes de dejarlo ir, se animó cuando su nudo no cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

.

En casa, Mika no tenía otros niños con los que jugar. La mayoría del tiempo él tenía que evitar a sus padres incluso para dibujar, escondido en su armario con una pequeña luz encendida. En una ocasión les había preguntado a sus padres si querían jugar con él, pero había sido rechazado y nada más. El pequeño rubio supo después de esa experiencia que sus padres sólo debían haber estado demasiado ocupados para jugar con él.

 _._

 _ **"** Sí, tiene que ser eso… quiero decir… se han ido todo el día y a veces toda la noche, entonces por eso deben estar bastante cansados… **"**_

.

A pesar de aquél pensamiento, todavía había una pequeña cantidad de duda en el fondo de su mente. Alzó su mirada para ver a Akane alabando a uno de los niños más pequeños por su buen trabajo, al igual que a la directora mirándolos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _._

 _ **"** ¿Pero esa es realmente la forma en que actúan los padres? ¿No podrían ser sólo un poco mejores? **"**_ Mika negó con la cabeza y sonrió, pensando que podía preguntarles aquello al llegar a casa. Ellos sólo debían estar demasiado ocupados en ese momento para venir a recogerlo. Además de que también le permitieron tener tiempo para jugar con los otros niños. **"** _Tal vez es un regalo de ellos por las veces que no juegan conmigo. Un_ _'lo siento'_ _por un tiempo… **"**_

.

Mika dio un paso atrás para permitir que Akane le inspeccionara su nudo, se sintió complacido cuando ésta le sonrió. Ella dudó un minuto antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del rubio, dándole un abrazo. Por un momento, él estuvo demasiado sorprendido como para responder.

 _._

 _ **"** ¿Es esto lo que hacen las familias? **"**_ Dio un paso atrás, con un poco de confusión en su rostro.

 _._

 _—¿Algo está mal?_ _—_ Mika sabía que ella debió haberse extrañado por su reacción, pero él no pudo evitarlo.

 _._

 _—¿Qué fue eso?_ —Preguntó el rubio sin siquiera pensarlo primero. Sintió su cara ardiendo en un rubor cuando Akane lo miró con sorpresa. Los otros niños también lo miraban con los ojos abiertos.

 _._

 _—E-eso fue un abrazo, Mika_ —Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo y Mika realmente no podía pensar.

.

— _¿Un abrazo?_ —Escuchó a alguien ponerse de pie y al alzar su vista, pudo ver a la directora mirando preocupada hacia él. El rubio sabía que ella iba a encaminarse hasta allí para hablar con él, así que puso una sonrisa en su rostro y forzó una risa—. _Correcto, un abrazo. Fue una tontería de mi parte el preguntar. No pienses en nada al respecto, Akane-chan~._

.

Akane se limitó a asentir ante aquello, antes de que la tensión en la sala pareciera disiparse cuando los niños de repente le preguntaron a la peli-castaña si ella podía darle la vuelta al pequeño televisor que habían situado en frente de la tienda de campaña. Mika no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, todo el mundo parecía tan emocionado. Una de las chicas más jóvenes _—llamada Ako, si recordaba su nombre correctamente—_ le sujetó una mano a Mika para hacerlo sentarse junto a ella bajo la carpa. Él esbozó otra sonrisa antes de cumplir, notando como Akane todavía lo miraba con preocupación. Él le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, antes de volver a mirar el televisor cuando Ako hizo un gesto hacia algo en la pantalla.

.

A pesar de que era estática en su mayoría, había un poco de color más lo que parecía ser la imagen de un gatito y sus aventuras diarias. Mika sabía que esto debía ser un espectáculo para niños pequeños debido a la simplicidad del mismo, pero los otros niños lo disfrutaron tanto que él no pudo evitar sonreír también.

 _._

 _ **"** Definitivamente, esto es diferente… **"**_

.

Miró hacia atrás para ver al resto de los niños encantados con la televisión, todos mirando felizmente al gatito y su simple pero agradable vida.

 _._

 _ **"** Si esto es lo que son los hermanos, entonces sería bueno tener alguno… **"**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _" CONTINUARÁ…"_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 ** _N/A (Notas de Autora, la original)_** ** _:_** _¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Ahora, algunos de ustedes podrían estar pensando " **¿Cómo es que Mika no sabe lo que es un abrazo?** ", y en cierto modo estoy de acuerdo, pero es así como resultó el capítulo. No se sabe mucho acerca del pasado de alguno de los niños, así que sólo tengo que ir fuera de lo que ya sé, y luego improvisar el resto. ¡Por favor, háganme saber lo que todos piensan en un Review! __¡Que tengan un buen día, hasta la próxima!_ ** _~.~_**


	3. Todavía esperando

_**DISCLAIMERS**_ _ **:**_ _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ _ ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)***_ _Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl16**_ _". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos_ _ **~.~**_

 _._

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)**_ _ **:**_ _¿Algún comentario o aviso antes del capítulo? Sí… ¡tengan a la mano todos los pañuelos que puedan y traten de no llorar! "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl16**_ _" no tuvo piedad esta vez, aunque ella también lloró a medida que lo escribió, así que ella sí tiene corazón **QwQ (?)**_ _ **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[03/¿?]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Todavía esperando**_ _ **"**_

 _ **(Still waiting)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por "**_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl16**_ _ **"]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Él había estado allí una semana…

 _._

 _ **"** No es que me importe… es sólo que nunca me han dejado solo tanto tiempo… **"**_

.

Mika actualmente estaba sentado en un pequeño banco cerca de la puerta, preguntándose si sus padres siquiera irían a aparecer. Durante los primeros días no se había preocupado tanto, pero a medida que el tiempo fue pasando, él comenzó a mirar hacia la puerta antes de encarminarse para sentarse cerca de ésta. A pesar de las actividades divertidas que los otros niños estaban haciendo, no quería perderse a sus padres entrando por él.

 _._

 _ **"** Tal vez vinieron antes, pero vieron que yo estaba jugando y no querían interrumpir… **"**_ Pensó el rubio, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que debió haber sido eso. Miró hacia la habitación donde estaban los demás niños. No se había molestado en averiguar cuál era la actividad de hoy, en lugar de levantarse temprano para sentarse junto a la puerta. _**"** Quiero decir, ellos podían venir antes del desayuno, después del almuerzo, o incluso después de la cena… **"**_

.

Mika sintió que la duda lo golpeó de nuevo antes de que rápidamente negara con la cabeza, tratando de disiparla.

 _._

 _ **"** ¿Pero por qué no antes…? **"**_

.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de pasos, y cuando miró al frente notó a Akane allí parada, mirándolo insegura. El rubio sonrió en señal de saludo y luego dio unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a él.

 _._

 _—¿Las actividades no son tan divertidas hoy~?_ —Preguntó él, tratando de hacer una broma cuando la peli-castaña se sentó, pero ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

 _._

 _—Los otros niños siguen preguntando si vas a venir a jugar con ellos, pero no quieren molestarte si estás ocupado._

 _._

 _—Oh…_ —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, teniendo un poco de pena y con el dolor de la culpa atravesándolo. _**"** Deben pensar que los estoy ignorando… **"**_ Mika le sonrió antes de mirar hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta _—. Bueno…_ _puedes decirles que iré a jugar pronto. Sólo estoy esperando a alguien._

.

Notó una mirada de duda y un destello de dolor en el rostro de Akane antes de hablar.

.

— _¿Tus padres?_ —Su voz fue poco más que un susurro, pero en el espacio tranquilo con sólo dos de ellos, él pudo escucharla como si ella lo hubiera dicho en un volumen normal. Él negó con la cabeza antes de mirar de nuevo hacia la puerta.

 _._

 _—Sí, quiero decir… sé que no han llegado hasta ahora, pero no por eso no vendrán hoy…_ —Akane se quedó tranquila mientras él continuaba, el rubio no se molestó en ver su reacción. Él sabía cómo sería ya que ella se la dedicó muchas veces cuando hablaban de los padres de éste—. _Quiero decir… somos una familia, y ellos no pueden sólo dejarme aquí, ¿verdad? Las familias se mantienen unidas no importa qué…_

.

Sintió que su voz se desvaneció poco a poco, no muy seguro de si se creía o no a sí mismo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"** Somos una familia, ¿no? Quiero decir, sé que no siempre son los mejores, pero son mis padres. Ellos no pueden sólo abandonarme… **"**_

.

Sintió que Akane se desplazó junto a él, antes de que ella posara sus manos sobre sus hombros y le volteara hasta quedar frente a frente. El rostro de la chica tenía piedad, así como también determinación.

 _._

 _—Mika… no creo que ellos regresen…_ —Él la encaró para decirle que estaba equivocada, antes de que ella lo detuviera al sostenerle una de sus manos—. _No estoy diciendo que tal vez - **eventualmente** \- no lo hagan, pero por ahora… esta es tu casa._

 _._

 _—Pero…_ —Se sintió contraerse de dolor, no muy seguro de lo que ella estaba insinuando. Ellos volverían por él, ellos eran familia… cuanto más pensaba en ello, lo que Akane estaba diciendo tenía sentido. **"** _Quiero decir… ellos me tiraron del auto… **"**_

.

Sintió un sollozo tratando de emerger, así que lo intentó contener antes de sentir unos pequeños brazos rodeándolo. Miró al frente para ver a Akane abrazándolo, lágrimas de empatía corrían por su rostro.

 _._

 _—Todos hemos pasado por eso, algunos peor que otros, pero las cosas mejorarán._

.

Sintió las lágrimas resbalando por su propia cara y él le devolvió el abrazo, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. Él había llorado antes, sobre todo cuando estaba adolorido o le habían gritado, pero nadie había hecho nunca que pareciera estar bien llorar. Era nuevo y reconfortante. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, sin ganas de hacer un movimiento. Mika sintió que perdía la consciencia, muy probablemente debido al estremecedor descubrimiento por el que pasó. Lo último que escuchó — _y le ayudó a aliviar incluso sólo un poco de su dolor_ — antes de quedarse dormido fue: _**«**_ _Seremos tu nueva familia y siempre estaremos contigo_ _ **»**._

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **"**_ _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_ _ **"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original)**_ _ **:**_ _Entonces, ¿es buena idea escribir un fanfic y llorar al mismo tiempo? No estoy segura, pero parece que sólo pongo a los personajes atravesando muchas situaciones emocionales últimamente… me alegra ver que a un buen número de gente realmente parece gustarle esta idea hasta el momento **:)** Si alguien tiene alguna petición sobre las cosas que le gustaría ver, ¡que no dude en hacérmelo saber! Por favor, dejen Reviews y nos vemos hasta la próxima vez (_ _ **lo que más probablemente sea el viernes**_ _), ¡que tengan un gran día!_ _ **~.~**_


	4. Cambios

_**DISCLAIMERS**_ _ **:**_ _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ _ ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)***_ _Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl16**_ _". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos_ _ **~.~**_

.

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)**_ _ **:**_ _Otro capítulo publicado en la historia original, otro capítulo traducido, ¡disfrútenlo! Podríamos considerar que Krul Tepes hace un cameo en éste **LOL** Y vamos, no sean tímidos, los Reviews son bienvenidos __**(?)~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[04/¿?]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Cambios_** ** _"_**

 ** _(Changes)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por "_** ** _AnimeWolfGirl16_** ** _"]_**  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Las cosas cambiaron para Mika ahora que había aceptado el hecho de que este era su nuevo hogar. Debido a eso, ahora no tenía padres, sólo hermanos, pero el amor que le daban estos últimos era mucho más que el que sus padres tuvieron. Las cosas eran más fáciles ahora, él no tenía que preocuparse de meterse en problemas ni de ser golpeado. Lo último referido hacia lo que fuera de que sus padres se quejaran en el día y cómo él iba a ser el catalizador para que ellos se desahogaran.

 _._

 _ **"** Pero a pesar de esto… todavía hay una especie de dolor… **"**_

.

El hecho de que sus padres tuvieran diferentes formas de tratar con Mika, no significaba realmente que él no los amara. Por el contrario, a pesar de que eran crueles, aún así habían cuidado de él, lo criaron; y él todavía sentía gratitud hacia ellos. En la mente de Mika, era imposible no amar a alguien a pesar de lo mucho que te hiciera daño. Su nueva familia no siempre compartía sus pensamientos, pero eso estaba bien para el rubio. Ellos entenderían cuando envejecieran.

 _._

 _ **"** Voy a tener que ayudar a enseñarles **"**_ Sonrió ante eso y entonces miró a Akane, quien estaba sentada a su lado, observando a los niños más pequeños jugando. **"** _Ella tomó toda esa carga sobre sus hombros desde que era la mayor de aquí. Ahora, al fin ella tiene a alguien que pueda ayudarla… **"**_

.

Había optado por tomar turnos con los niños más pequeños, a pesar de que no sabían cómo Mika lo haría, ya que Akane planeó para que pudieran jugar al aire libre todo lo que quisieran, incluso si ella no llegara a hacerlo. Mika se contentó con observar y ayudar a limpiar el desorden de papel de su oficio anterior. Normalmente sólo se concentraba en dibujar y colorear, pero hoy estaba haciendo un collage con diferentes papeles de colores. No era que uno pudiera decir realmente lo que se suponía que fuera cada collage, ya que fueron hechos por niños pequeños después de todo, pero eso fue lo que lo hizo especial a cada uno de ellos. Cada dibujo significaba y representaba una imagen de algo diferente para cada niño.

.

Últimamente, Akane había ayudado a la directora a cocinar las comidas, aprendiendo poco a poco a adquirir esa habilidad. Ella siempre tendía a hacer que Mika lo probara antes de servirlo a los otros niños, usualmente nerviosa de que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Mika estaba feliz de dar su consentimiento, si eso significaba estar más con su familia, entonces él haría cualquier cosa.

 _._

 _ **"** Bueno, tal vez no sé nada… pero casi cualquier cosa… **"**_

.

Mika se vio más dispuesto a hacer cosas que normalmente no haría, si eso hacía a su familia feliz. En una ocasión, él se había arrastrado debajo de la cama para conseguir un animal de peluche que se había caído; Taichi, el chico más joven estaba demasiado asustado como para meterse allí por su propia cuenta, preocupándose de que un monstruo podría estar escondido bajo la cama. Mika se encontró a sí mismo riéndose ante la idea.

 _._

 _ **"** No existen los monstruos. No son más que parte de las historias para asustar a los niños **"**_

.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando Akane se puso de pie, agitando una mano para obtener la atención de los demás niños. Miró de nuevo hacia estos, quienes todavía estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, con un poco de agitación en sus alientos después de correr en la hierba.

.

 _—Mientras que está listo el almuerzo, ¿por qué Mika no nos lee a todos un libro~?_

.

A pesar de su pregunta, el aludido rubio sabía que a los otros nenes les encantaría dar su consentimiento ante la idea. Un " _Cuentacuentos"_ era otra de las cosas que más les encantaba a los niños, Mika a menudo difería de los rumbos de la trama para cambiar elementos de la historia, por lo que sería más atractiva para los niños más pequeños. Él les sonrió a los infantes corriendo hacia la apertura, moviéndose hacia atrás para que él no terminara siendo atropellado.

.

 _—¿Cuál es el que quieren esta vez?_ —Preguntó él, una vez que todos estaban adentro.

.

Cada niño rápidamente se sentó hasta formar un círculo, dejando espacio suficiente para que Mika pudiera sentarse cerca de la mitad y de modo que todos ellos pudieran oírlo. Taichi levantó la mano y Mika asintió para hacerle saber que podía hacer su petición.

 _._

 _—¿Qué tal el de "la reina de los vampiros"~?_

.

Mika nunca entendió por qué los niños estaban siempre tan fascinados por aquella historia. **"** _Debe ser porque no responden a todas las preguntas… **"**_ El oji-azul sabía por la lectura de algunos de los libros de los otros niños _—acerca de los vampiros—_ que estos eran normalmente gobernados por un vampiro masculino, no por una mujer. **"** _Ahora que lo pienso… hasta ahora, éste es el único que me encontré que tiene una mujer-vampiro mencionada… **"**_

.

Mika siempre trataba de hacer que el final fuera interesante. En realidad, nunca se había dicho lo que le había sucedido a la mujer-vampiro, lo que hizo que Mika se sintiera un poco curioso. Su mente siempre estaba inventando diferentes finales para la historia del personaje. Entró rápidamente y cogió el libro antes de volver a sentarse y abrirlo justo en la primera página.

.

 _—Había una vez~_ … —Y el rubio empezó, mirando las caras de los demás niños llenándose de emoción cuando el relato comenzó.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **" CONTINUARÁ** **…**_ _ **"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la original)**_ _ **:**_ _¡Aquí tienen otro capítulo!_ _ ***Sonrisa***_ _¡Feliz graduación a todos los bachilleres de este año 2015! (_ _ **Incluyéndonos a "AnimeWolfGirl9" y a mí**_ _) Por favor, ¡háganme saber sus opiniones del capítulo en un Review! ¡Hasta la próxima!_ _ **~.~**_


	5. Pánico

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) :** Siento muchísimo la ausencia con la traducción de esta historia, pero por diversos impedimentos no pude traer los otros capítulos hasta ahora. Subiré al tiro algunos de los capítulos ya traducidos, **desde el capítulo 5 hasta el 12**. Veré cuando puedo subir el resto, pero espero que igualmente los disfruten; sus reviews son más que bienvenidos. __Por cierto, no sufran con el flashback del pasado de Mika en este capítulo como yo lo hice al traducirlo. Mi pobre rubiecito… **TT_TT~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[05/¿?]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Pánico"_**

 ** _(Panic)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika no se había preparado para el repentino flashback esta vez. Normalmente le molestaban mientras él dormía, haciendo que lo que se suponía que sería un tiempo de descanso se volviera uno de incertidumbre y miedo. Afortunadamente ninguno de los otros niños se había despertado durante sus pesadillas, pero aquello siempre lo hacía sentirse más solo. No había realmente nadie con quien se pudiera hablar tan tarde en aquella noche, en la que él no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño; a menudo él pasaba horas tratando de sacarse a sí mismo de su estado inducido por el pánico.

 **.**

 _ **"** Es sólo un sueño… ustedes no están realmente aquí y eso no está sucediendo… **"**_

 _._

Solía decirse eso para tratar de calmarse, pero no estaba funcionando tan rápido como a él le hubiera gustado. A veces el pobre rubio se mantenía despierto toda la noche, levantándose antes que cualquiera de los otros niños para hacer alguna tarea servil y prepararse para el día. Por suerte, él había sido capaz de ocultar su cansancio al tratar de hacer feliz a su nueva familia. El jovencito había estado trabajando hasta ahora, pero actualmente los sueños habían empezado a añadir también a su nueva familia en ellos.

.

Esta vez, Mika y Akane estaban en la cocina cortando las verduras para la merienda de los otros niños. La comida principal se prepararía una hora más tarde porque la directora dijo que tenía que ir a hacer las compras de los ingredientes con los cuales se haría la comida. Ella parecía feliz de dejar al joven rubio y a la joven peli-castaña a cargo de los niños más pequeños, confiando en ellos para asegurarse de que nada saldría mal. Él no había esperado cortarse a sí mismo un dedo con la hoja del cuchillo y cuanto más lo pensaba, el rubio se preguntó cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado…

.

Era la sangre aún resbalando de su herida la que le molestaba más que la sangre impregnada en el cuchillo, trayendo imágenes de su primer hogar, de sus padres y del reluciente cuchillo. Él había tratado rápidamente de ocultarlo, de sacar de su propia mente aquellas memorias nada gratas, con muy poco éxito. El dolor siempre fue un constante vistazo al pasado de esos recuerdos, haciéndole acordarse como solía ser su vida antes de venir al orfanato Hyakuya.

 _ **(…)**_

 _Mika se encogió en su armario, tratando desesperadamente de cerrar la puerta de éste antes de amontonar su ropa contra el mismo portón del mobiliario, tratando de mantenerlo cerrado. Él no había tenido la intención de romper el jarrón, ya que fue sólo un accidente. Pero los accidentes siempre venían con un castigo; para "enseñarle a no hacerlo de nuevo" según sus padres le decían. Deseó que simplemente fuesen a regañarlo, pero ese no era el caso. Cada vez era diferente, nunca dejándolo lo suficientemente herido para que tuviera que ir a un hospital, sino lo suficiente para asegurarse de que él no lo haría de nuevo._

 _._

 _Sintió el pánico apoderándose de él cuando escuchó una llave y el temblor de la puerta cerrada. Sus padres tenían guardada una llave de su habitación en caso de emergencia, pero Mika sabía que ellos la usaban para más de lo que deberían. Las emergencias eran como que la casa estuviera prendida en llamas o que hubiera un ladrón en la casa. Él se apegó más a la pared cuando escuchó el golpe de la puerta al ser abierta, deseando que él sólo pudiera cerrar los ojos y transportarse a sí mismo a otro lugar. Sabía que no le dejarían en paz hasta que él fuera castigado, no importaba el tiempo que hiciera falta. No había ninguna parte donde él se pudiera ocultar y donde no lo fueran a encontrar…_

 _._

 _Él se estremeció cuando la luz brillante entró en el armario y sintió que una mano áspera le agarró del brazo. Desesperado, arañó la puerta tratando de aferrarse a algo para mantenerse donde estaba y evitar ser arrastrado afuera. Esta vez fue castigado con un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo un poco desorientado. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos ya que el agarre solamente se intensificó y lo llevó hacia la cocina. La figura borrosa de su padre podía apreciarse arrastrándolo, mientras que la figura de su madre era visible y estando de pie en la puerta de la cocina. Él trató de arrastrar sus pies, pero eso hizo poco para que dejara de ser llevado contra su voluntad. Él no pudo evitar golpearse contra un lado del gabinete, ya que fue repentinamente arrojado contra el suelo._

 _._

 _ **—** F-fue un accidente… —Su voz fue poco más que un susurro, mientras que sintió el miedo apoderándose de él. No importaría lo que dijera, no detendría el castigo fuese cual fuese. La voz de su madre era fría y de reprimenda._

 _._

 _—Sí, pero te dijimos que los accidentes vienen con un castigo para asegurarnos de que no lo hagas de nuevo._

 _._

 _No pudo dejar de temblar cuando su madre abrió el cajón de la cocina, sacando un cuchillo de entre todas las cosas. La sorpresa y el terror absoluto lo golpearon; ¡eso no era lo que ellos hacían normalmente! Sintió que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, tratando de apoyarse más a pesar del golpe que se metió contra el gabinete. Sabía que su padre estaba allí para asegurarse de que él se quedara donde estaba, además de que no había ningún sitio al que pudiera escapar de todos modos. Su madre estudió el cuchillo por un momento antes de venir hacia él…_

 _ **(…)**_

— _¡Mika!_

.

Él parpadeó de nuevo en la realidad cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Mirando a través de los ojos llorosos, avistó brevemente la figura de Akane antes de que él se echara a correr hacia el baño. Tal vez el agua fría le ayudaría a calmarse… él cerró la puerta y se giró rápidamente hacia el grifo, tratando de resistir las ganas de vomitar. _**"** Me parecía tan real… **"**_ Él se hundió en el suelo, tratando de escuchar sólo el agua corriendo, antes de oír un golpecito tranquilo en la puerta. No se molestó en levantar la vista, él sabía que era Akane. Ella había sido la única testigo, después de todo…

.

 _—¿Estás bien?_ —Escuchó preguntar a su tímida voz, sintiendo cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Él negó con la cabeza, sin confiar en su voz para responder. Las cosas siempre parecían estar de mal humor después de un retroceso de esa manera—. _¿Eso sucede mucho?_ —Él no sabía muy bien cómo contestar, por lo que sólo se quedó tranquilo.

.

 _—Si por 'mucho' te refieres a todas las noches, entonces sí. Aunque si quisiste decir durante el día, entonces no…_

.

Él sintió los brazos de ella rodeándolo una vez más, jalándolo suavemente para acercarlo. Abrió sus azulados ojos para verla mirándolo preocupada. Akane pareció estudiarlo por un momento antes de que sus ojos castaños se suavizaran un poco.

.

 _—No has estado durmiendo, ¿verdad?_

 _._

 _—No…_ —Respondió él, haciendo una mueca cuando su voz sonó cruda. Era como si él no hubiera hablado durante días, pero Mika sabía que no era el caso. La castaña tiró de él más de cerca de ella ante eso, casi como si quisiera protegerlo de lo que sea que le estuviera causando dolor.

.

 _—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?_

 _._

 _—No, estoy bien…_ —Él se apartó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Ella no pareció muy convencida ante aquello. Sin embargo, un segundo después le agarró sus manos, impidiéndole moverse más lejos.

.

 _—Tienes que dejar de tratar de llevar toda la carga por ti mismo…_ —Ante eso, el rubio sintió la sorpresa entrando en él. No por lo que ella había dicho, sino por el hecho de que ésta estuviera tan preocupada—. _Ahora somos tu familia, por lo que puedes hablar con nosotros._

.

Ella miró de nuevo hacia el pasillo que conducía a las otras habitaciones del edificio, donde los niños jugaban.

.

— _O incluso sólo yo. Algunos de los niños más pequeños podrían entender, pero sería más fácil ya que somos de la misma edad…_

.

Después se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido ante la sangre que goteaba del dedo de Mika. Poco a poco metió la mano en el botiquín, luego de lavar la herida con un poco de agua antes de girar el grifo, y agarrando una curita. Se la puso rápidamente antes de sonreír un poco hacia él.

.

 _—Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, aunque sea a mitad de la noche…_ —Lo hizo callar cuando éste iba a protestar, diciendo que ella necesitaba su propio descanso— _. Sólo despiértame, ¿de acuerdo?_

.

Él asintió con la cabeza, no muy seguro de que desobedecerla fuese una buena idea. Ella le sonrió antes de llevárselo hacia la cocina.

.

 _—Ahora, ¿por qué no hierves el agua mientras yo me encargo de cortar?_

.

Mika estaba más que feliz de cumplir con aquello. Nada con agua provocaría sus 'flashbacks', y de todos modos, no creía poder sufrir más de uno en el mismo instante; era demasiado agotador. Miró hacia Akane mientras ésta tarareaba, cortando rápidamente las verduras en trozos pequeños.

.

 _ **"** Esta no es como mi antigua familia… ellos nunca me lastimarían **"**_ Mika llegó a hacer una promesa ese día, una que afectaría el resto de su vida. _**"** No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie vaya a lastimarlos **"**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **" CONTINUARÁ…"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Entonces, sin duda éste fue un poco más "angustiante" que los demás capítulos hasta ahora, ¡pero es que tenía suceder! A partir de aquí los capítulos pueden estar 'fuera de secuencia', pero con el tiempo voy a hacer una 'cronología de capítulos' y la pondré al "final" de la historia para que todos ustedes sepan cuando estas anécdotas tienen lugar. Esperemos que ninguno me odie por lo que Mika tuvo que pasar con su "vieja familia". Por favor, ¡quiero saber lo que todos pensaron, así que dejen sus reviews! ¡Hasta la próxima! **~.~**_


	6. Miedo

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) :** Sólo voy a comentar algo respecto al contexto de este capítulo… ¡mardito Ferid Bathory! cofcof **tan-estúpido-y-tan-sensual** (?)cofcof ya entenderán cuando lean **QwQ~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[06/¿?]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Fear"_**

 ** _(Miedo)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Era una cosa que la mayoría de los niños, tanto en el orfanato Hyakuya como en todo el mundo estaban familiarizados: el miedo. Cada niño tenía cosas que le asustaban, o cosas que ellos temían que se harían realidad. Algunos niños tenían miedo a la oscuridad, otros a los rayos y los truenos, pero algunos tenían esos miedos que estaban profundamente arraigados en ellos.

.

Para Mika, era que su antigua familia vendría y se lo llevaría. Claro que había estado allí por un poco más de un mes, pero eso no quería decir todavía ellos no podían venir y romper su realidad de nuevo.

.

 _ **"** Nunca voy a volver con ellos **"**_ Decidió él, contento con la forma en que las cosas eran ahora.

.

Había hablado con Akane acerca de su miedo y ella le había dicho que todos en un momento u otro tenían el mismo temor. Se pondría mucho mejor con el tiempo, pero por ahora lo más apropiado que podía hacer era tratar de ignorarlo. Había trabajado un poco en eso, pero luego un nuevo temor comenzó a echar raíces.

 **.**

 _ **"** ¿Qué pasa si pierdo esta familia como lo hice con la última? **"**_

.

Mika sabía que era menos probable que ocurriera, ya que la forma en que perdió a su familia la última vez en realidad no fue su culpa. Fue más como que sus padres no habían querido cargar con él nunca más. Su nueva familia nunca sentiría lo mismo por él. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, seguía siendo una cosa constante en su mente. Durmiendo se ponía un poco mejor, pero a veces aún tenía que despertar a Akane y hablar de ello. Esto, por supuesto, siempre lo hacía sentir mejor… pero todavía se sentía mal.

.

 ** _"_** _Ella no tendría que lidiar con mis problemas de esta forma…_ ** _"_**

.

Comenzó a guardarse las cosas de nuevo, intentando fortalecerse para no despertarla, incluso cuando necesitaba hablar. Una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba si debía hablar con la directora sobre sus temores, pero ésta no le conocía tan bien como Akane.

.

 ** _"_** _Además, ella no ha pasado por lo mismo que nosotros…_ ** _"_**

.

Sabía que tarde o temprano Akane notaría su comportamiento; ella siempre parecía saber cuando algo estaba mal con Mika. Por suerte, no se había dado cuenta… sin embargo, los otros niños a menudo exigían su atención y ella felizmente se las daba, otorgándole a Mika más tiempo para contemplar sus temores. Sabía que en algún sentido estos eran una posibilidad. El abandono no era la única manera en que podía perderlos… también había otro temor que _—_ _junto con la pérdida de su familia_ _—_ fue profundamente arraigado en su promesa.

.

 ** _"_** _¿Qué pasa si fallo en protegerlos? ¿Y si de alguna manera es mi culpa que ellos se vayan?_ ** _"_**

.

Él sabía que no era muy probable que sucediera algo como eso, pero todavía prevalecía en el fondo de su mente. Finalmente, Akane empezó a notarlo cuando un día… Taichi se había arrojado hacia la calle al mismo tiempo en que un auto aceleró. Mika entró en pánico y rompió a llorar, todo su miedo se liberó. Claro que no había sido su culpa, pero no podía soportar el pensamiento de perder a nadie más.

.

Después de eso, Akane había tenido otra charla con él, sentados en la sala que todos ellos compartían mientras que la directora les leía un libro a los niños más pequeños. La peli-castaña le había recordado con severidad que se suponía que debía hablar con ella sobre eso, antes de darle un breve abrazo y asegurándole que Taichi estaba bien. Ella le dijo que Taichi a menudo se metía en problemas, pero que en realidad nunca vino nada malo de aquello. A pesar de la charla: Mika todavía se sentía inseguro, pensando en una última cosa antes de recomponerse a sí mismo y salir de la habitación.

.

 _ **"** ¿Es realmente tan malo preocuparse demasiado por tu familia? **"**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _" CONTINUARÁ…"_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Así que estoy enferma, pero por suerte tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito previamente, de manera que no debería retrasar la actualización. ¡Espero que todos estén teniendo un buen verano hasta ahora! Por favor, ¡háganme saber lo que pensaron de este capítulo en un review! **~.~**_


	7. Lo que no se debe hacer

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[07/¿?]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Lo que no se debe hacer"_**

 ** _(What not to do)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika había sido sorprendido por decir lo de menos, después de encontrarse a los niños más jóvenes haciendo manualidades. No era el hecho de que ellos hicieran dicha actividad lo que le molestaba, sino lo que la artesanía representaba.

.

 _—¿Están haciendo qué?_ —Preguntó con incredulidad mientras que los niños más pequeños lo miraron con entusiasmo. Kouta fue el que respondió, con sus ojos mirando brevemente hacia Mika antes de volver a bajarlos a su proyecto.

.

 _—Estamos haciendo figuras de nuestras últimas familias_ —Mika sólo pudo inclinar la cabeza ante eso, curioso de saber el por qué.

.

 ** _"_** _Pensé que estábamos tratando de olvidarnos de ellos, no de mantenerlos en el presente…_ ** _"_**

.

 _—¿Pero por qué?_ —Cuestionó antes de mirar hacia la cocina. Akane actualmente estaba ayudando a la directora a hacer pequeños bocadillos y unas galletas. Últimamente ella parecía pasar mucho tiempo en la cocina, pero Mika sabía que esto era debido a su amor por cocinar.

.

— _¡Estamos pensando en todas las formas en que podríamos obtenerlos de vuelta!_ —Él miró hacia Ako con horror. Ella no debía saber la gravedad de lo que estaba diciendo, o haciendo en este caso.

.

 _—¿Obtenerlos de vuelta? ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?_ —Él sabía parcialmente por qué, pero ni una sola vez había pensado en tratar de infligir dolor a sus últimos padres. Era un crimen demasiado inefable para que Mika se comprometiera.

.

 _—¡Porque eso te hace sentir mejor! ¡Debes intentarlo también, Mika!_ —Taichi había sido el que respondió, lo que llevó al aludido a mirar hacia él. El niño ya había formado un cuerpo y una cabeza en la superficie del papel, y estaba empezando a dibujar caras sobre ellos.

.

 _—¡No! ¡Esto está mal!_ —Todos los niños lo miraron en estado de shock y confusión, con la inocencia bailando en sus ojos. Eran demasiado jóvenes para entender, pero la venganza no era algo bueno.

.

 _—¿Pero por qué?_ —Se volvió hacia Fumie, quien parecía a punto de llorar ante el tono más áspero de Mika. Éste suspiró antes de caminar hacia ella, inclinándose lentamente para poder mirarla a los ojos. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ésta antes de mirar a todos los demás niños a su alrededor.

.

— _Simplemente no es correcto. A pesar de todo lo que ellos pudieron haberles hecho, ¿no les gustaría olvidar que los hicieron sufrir al recordarlos?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"** Sé que yo lo haría… **"**_

 _._

 _—Pero… no estamos sufriendo…_ —Inclinó la cabeza hacia Taichi, sabiendo que a pesar de que la artesanía era "divertida" para ellos: simplemente no entenderían todavía. Esto hizo que Mika sintiera la necesidad de explicárselo a ellos.

.

 _—¿No? Piensen en ello, cada vez que recuerdan algo de su antigua familia, ¿qué quieren que aparezca?_ —Movió su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de cada uno de ellos, antes de que todos miraran hacia el suelo—. _Nada de recuerdos felices, sólo dolor._

.

Miró hacia la cocina, un poco sorprendido de que Akane aún no había salido. **_"_** _Ella debe estar realmente ocupada…_ ** _"_**

 _._

 _—Los recuerdos felices que tenemos ahora son con nuestra nueva familia. A pesar de todo lo que sus antiguas familias pudieron haber hecho por ustedes, lo mejor es dejarlas en el pasado, no traerlas constantemente a su futuro._

.

Pudo ver la comprensión en algunos de los ojos de los niños, ya que parecieron regresar la vista hacia él. El rubio sonrió tranquilizadoramente antes de caminar hacia la mesa de manualidades, empezando a re-organizar algunas de las figuras que los niños habían recortado.

.

— _Así que no hagan 'vudú parcial' de su antigua familia. En su lugar, utilicen su creatividad para divertirse con la nueva que tienen…_ —Levantó un círculo y algunas líneas rectas hechas con el material; lo que solía ser una cabeza, brazos y piernas, con los que ahora formó un sol. Algunos de los niños más pequeños rieron antes de que Ako levantara la mano. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando.

.

 _—¿Qué es 'vudú parcial'?_ —Sintió su piel tornándose colorada, no muy seguro de cómo explicar aquello a niños tan jóvenes como ellos.

.

 _—Bueno… es como…_ —Algunos de los niños más pequeños se rieron cuando él no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo.

.

 _—¿Qué es eso de 'vudú parcial'?_ —Miró hacia la puerta para ver a Akane parada y observando confundida. Sólo pudo encogerse de hombros cuando ella miró hacia él y levantó los pedazos de papel. La comprensión floreció en sus castaños ojos y ella fue a sentarse de nuevo.

 _._

 _—Sólo sé que es una cosa mala, por ahora…_ —Ella miró con severidad a los niños más pequeños mientras estos asintieron, haciéndole saber que no volvería a suceder.

.

Mika sonrió antes de obtener una idea, una que impactaría lo que cada niño haría mientras viniera a vivir allí con ellos. Las familias tenían reglas, y algunas sólo necesitaban ser obedecidas.

.

Al día siguiente, Mika había sentado a todos los niños en un círculo alrededor de un caballete de arte que tenía una lista sobre él. Ésta era para que los niños pudieran saber lo que no se permitiría en su nueva familia. La regla número uno en la lista era: _**«** No hacer vudú parcial con tu antigua familia **»**_.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _" CONTINUARÁ…"_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Así que esta idea fue en realidad creada por " **AnimeWolfGirl9** ", y creo que ella está pensando en mencionarlo más adelante en alguno de los proyectos en los que está trabajando, ¡choquemos esos cinco por ella! **:)** Espero que todos hayan tenido un gran fin de semana, ¡así que hasta el viernes! **~.~**_


	8. Cumpleaños

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[08/¿?]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Cumpleaños"_**

 ** _(Birthdays)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

En realidad, Mika nunca pensó que los cumpleaños fueran algo para celebrarse. Nunca había parecido una cosa tan grande estando con sus padres, por lo que normalmente el día continuaba como de costumbre. No hacía falta decir que él estuvo bastante confundido cuando Akane y los niños más pequeños gritaron todos juntos: _**«** ¡Sorpresa~! **»** _ muy temprano a la mañana siguiente.

.

 _ **"** Sin embargo, ¿cuál es la 'sorpresa'? **"**_

 _ **.**_

Sólo pudo mirar hacia Akane en confusión, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Ella pareció tan confundida como él, aunque muy probablemente por una razón diferente. Mika no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante la sorpresa. Nunca había sucedido nada como eso en su casa…

.

Miró alrededor de la habitación para ver que estaba decorada en colores brillantes, con serpentinas rodeando una bandera que tenía _**«** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mika~! **»** _ plasmado sobre ella. Más confusión lo golpeó después de eso. Él no le había dicho a nadie que hoy era su cumpleaños, ¿entonces cómo podrían haberlo sabido?

.

 _ **"** A menos que mis padres les dijeran… **"**_ De inmediato sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente, sabiendo que era poco probable. Sus padres no iban a venir y decir cuándo era el cumpleaños de Mika, si no se hubieran tomado la molestia de venir a verlo antes de aquél momento. _**"** Sin embargo, eso está bien para mí… **"**_ Pensó, aunque todavía hubo un pequeño destello de dolor ante la idea.

.

Miró hacia abajo cuando sintió que alguien agarró su mano. Notó que era Akane parada enfrente de él, con preocupación en su mirada castaña.

.

 _—¿Estás bien?_ —Él asintió, mirando las decoraciones a su alrededor nuevamente. Los otros niños parecían estar parados y rodeándolo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

.

— _¿Cuál es la ocasión?_ —Preguntó él, viendo la confusión entrando en la mirada de Akane antes de que ésta se girara a ver la bandera.

 _._

 _—Es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?_ —Él asintió otra vez, viendo como los demás infantes fueron a tomar un par de libros, muy probablemente para tratar de leer por sí mismos. Se habían propuesto intentar aprender por ellos mismos, pero Mika todavía tenía que leerles la mayoría de las veces.

.

 _—Sí… ¿y entonces?_ —No podía entender qué era tan importante acerca de ello. Hoy era un día más, ¿así que por qué tenían que celebrarlo?

.

Miró de nuevo hacia Akane al notar la preocupación de vuelta en su cara. Ésta miró a su alrededor antes de llevárselo a un lado de la habitación, sentándose allí. Él siguió su ejemplo, a sabiendas de que probablemente ella le enseñaría o le explicaría algo. Aquello parecía estar sucediendo mucho últimamente…

.

— _Bueno…_ —Mika notó cómo ella se mordió el labio en concentración, tratando de explicar para lo que fue la sorpresa—. _Los cumpleaños son importantes_ —El rubio estuvo a punto de protestar y decir que no lo eran, pero Akane lo detuvo con una mirada. Él se calmó antes de escucharla mientras continuaba—. _Si no hubieras nacido, entonces no habríamos llegado a conocerte, ¿verdad?_

.

Él asintió, aunque todavía un poco confundido en cuanto a por qué lo estaban celebrando.

 _._

 _—¿Pero por qué-…?_ —Ella levantó la mano para interrumpirlo, y él detuvo rápidamente su pregunta, sabiendo que la peli-castaña iba a tratar de explicar aunque no siempre tuviera las respuestas.

.

 _—Porque tú estás aquí y nosotros estamos felices de que estés aquí…_ —Se interrumpió un instante a sí misma antes de soltar una carcajada—. _No estoy explicándolo muy bien, ¿verdad?_

.

Él negó con sinceridad, sonriendo mientras un poco de lo que ella había dicho se filtraba en su rubia cabecita.

.

— _Tiene sentido en cierto modo, aunque no espero que tengas todas las respuestas…_ —Ella sonrió ante esto y Mika no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Miró hacia el frente para notar las miradas de los niños más jóvenes viendo hacia ellos cada pocos segundos. Sabiendo que eso significaba que estaban esperando algo, él se inclinó hacia Akane—. _¿Qué están esperando? —_ Le susurró al oído, a pesar del hecho de que los demás niños podían ver claramente lo que estaban haciendo.

.

Akane miró a los niños con extrañeza antes de que el entendimiento iluminara sus ojos chocolatosos—. _¡Oh! ¡Hay un pastel~!_

 _._

Mika la miró con confusión. _**"** ¿Un… pastel? **"**_ Ésta notó su confusión y se puso de pie, con él siguiéndola rápidamente mientras ella caminaba hacia la cocina.

.

— _Es una especie de postre. Normalmente no les preparo uno, a menos que sea el cumpleaños de alguien…_ —Ella entró en la cocina y señaló hacia uno de los contadores—. _¿Ves?_

.

Miró hacia el frente para apreciar un 'pastel' de dos capas con lo que parecían ser nubes en la parte superior. De lo que Akane le había enseñado, él sabía que a eso le llamaban 'figuras de hielo'; a pesar de que no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué había tantas de ellas sobre el pastel. _**"** ¿Quizás son decoraciones? **"**_ Se inclinó más cerca para ver las palabras **_«_** _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mika~!_ ** _»_ ** escritas en la parte superior, con un borde yendo alrededor de la cubierta de la torta. Era simple, y sin embargo: Mika no podía dejar de pensar que eso significaba mucho. Él miró hacia Akane para ver su sonrisa, acomodándose un pequeño mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

.

 _—Yo sé que no es el mejor, pero creo que te va a gustar~_ —El oji-azul no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su hermana.

.

 _—Cualquier cosa que hagas está bien~_ —Afirmó, antes de volver a estudiar la torta.

.

 ** _"_** _Es diferente a lo que normalmente comemos…_ ** _"_ ** Pensó girándose hacia sus hermanos menores y notando lo emocionados que parecían estar en la otra habitación. **_"_** _Esta debe ser la razón…_ ** _"_**

.

 _—Estamos compartiendo esto, ¿verdad?_ —Akane sólo se rió ante eso, y Mika no pudo evitar sentir su cara calentándose un poco.

.

 _—Por supuesto que lo compartimos, bobo~…_ —Mika vio hacia atrás para apreciar que Akane miró otra vez hacia la otra habitación, ya que ambos escucharon un pequeño accidente. Por suerte, parecía que nadie se hizo daño, lo más probable sería decir que una pila de libros se hubiera caído—. _¿Quieres comerlo ahora?_ —Preguntó ésta, antes de caminar hacia donde Mika estaba parado.

.

Él asintió en respuesta, sintiendo la emoción embargándolo mientras se preguntaba de qué sabor sería el pastel. **_"_** _Akane dijo que había diferentes sabores…_ ** _"_**

.

Ella se rió antes de recoger el plato con el pastel sobre éste y caminar hacia donde estaban los otros niños.

.

— _Bueno, ¡entonces empecemos esta fiesta~!_ —Mika sonrió feliz, antes de seguirla hacia la otra habitación.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _" CONTINUARÁ…"_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Espero que todos hayan tenido una gran semana desde la última vez que actualicé. Este capítulo fue muy divertido, pero un poco difícil de escribir. ¿Quién sabría que tendría problemas para describir un 'pastel' por más que yo los horneo…? De cualquier manera, ¡por favor, háganme saber lo que pensaron del capítulo y nos vemos el lunes! **~.~**_


	9. Nieve

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[09/¿?]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Nieve"_**

 ** _(Snow)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

El tiempo había estado cambiando constantemente cuando los días más fríos llegaron. Las hojas que cayeron hace unos meses fueron retiradas, dejando a los árboles y al suelo descubiertos. Ese fue el caso, hasta que un día en que los niños del orfanato Hyakuya miraron afuera, apreciaron el suelo cubierto de nieve.

.

Para Mika, no era nada diferente de lo que había sucedido en años anteriores, a excepción del hecho de que era la primera nevada que pasaba con su nueva familia. Sin embargo, para algunos de los niños más jóvenes era la primera vez que veían nieve. Por unos minutos, algunos de los pequeñitos no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la escena. Lo único de lo que debieron darse cuenta era de que el aire estaba mucho más frío, a comparación de la noche anterior.

.

Mika sabía que probablemente ellos saldrían después del desayuno, así que se fue a buscar la ropa de repuesto de invierno. Si no se vestían adecuadamente, entonces podrían enfermarse…

 _ **.**_

 _ **"** No podemos permitir eso… **"**_

.

El desayuno fue ingerido rápidamente, y todos los niños ya estaban vestidos cuando finalmente abrieron la puerta al patio. Durante unos segundos, los niños se quedaron allí hasta que Akane les empujó hacia fuera, asegurándoles que no era peligroso. El suelo estaba suave bajo sus pies y crujía bajo todo su peso.

.

Mika hecho un vistazo, sin estar acostumbrado a simplemente pararse y mirar la nieve a su alrededor. La mayoría de las veces en que la nieve caía, él había estado en su casa; y cuando estaba fuera de ésta, era sólo si sus padres tenían que llevarlo a alguna parte. En realidad, nunca había llegado a jugar en la nieve… algunos de los niños más pequeños se dejaron llevar rápidamente por el espíritu, y empezaron a lanzar bolas de nieve alrededor.

.

Mika sonrió antes de arrodillarse en la nieve, agarrando un puñado y dejándolo caer, para después iniciar su proyecto. La construcción de un castillo era más difícil de lo que pensaba. La nieve se mantuvo cayendo y él descubrió que tenía que acumular la misma fuertemente en el suelo para que se quedara así. Los otros niños fueron a ayudar hace algún tiempo, y por lo menos ya hubo una estructura de marco para el momento en que todos tuvieron que ir a almorzar. Mika sabía que seguirían más tarde, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante su creación.

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** _Es como un nuevo hogar para todos nosotros~_ ** _"_**

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _" CONTINUARÁ…"_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) : **__Así que sí, fue realmente corto esta vez. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero no era mucho lo que yo podía escribir antes de empezar a sentirlo 'irreal'. Únicamente para advertirlos a todos, sólo tengo listos unos cuantos capítulos más para publicar antes de 'acabar' la historia; así que si alguno quiere ver que pase algo en específico, que me lo haga saber. De lo contrario: voy a terminar de publicar el epílogo y todo después de éste sería sólo 'extra'. ¡Que tengan una buena semana! **~.~**_


	10. Música

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[10/¿?]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Música"_**

 ** _(Music)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Una cosa que siempre había fascinado a Mika era lo que Akane llamaba 'música'. No había oído nada igual antes de llegar a su nuevo hogar.

.

 _ **"** Mis padres nunca tuvieron… al menos no que yo sepa… **"**_

.

Lo más cercano a lo que Mika pudo comparar con 'música' fue cuando sus padres se gritaban entre sí. Cuando le había dicho eso a Akane, ella había sacudido la cabeza y le dijo que eso no era 'música'. Akane le explicó que había muchos tipos de música, a pesar de que a menudo él notaba de que ella parecía tararear. Cuando le preguntó al respecto, el rostro de la chica se había iluminado por la vergüenza.

.

— _Sólo es algo que me gusta hacer mientras trabajo._

.

Mika no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo. Eso era algo que hacía el trabajo más divertido. Él le había pedido que le enseñara, aunque se encontró con que era más difícil de lo que pensó que sería. Eso había sido hace unos días y Mika no podía dejar de hacer preguntas acerca de tararear.

.

 _—Pero, ¿qué es lo que tarareas?_

.

Akane se limitó a reír mientras estaban sentados en el porche, observando a los niños más pequeños jugando.

.

— _Cualquier cosa. Puede ser una canción, una melodía, o simplemente algo que te inventes~…_ —Él asintió en respuesta, todavía bastante confuso.

.

 ** _"_** _¿Cómo memorizas una canción…?_ ** _"_** Él expresó su pregunta mental y ella sólo lo miró, antes de ver de nuevo hacia los niños más pequeños.

.

 _—Sólo la escuchas la veces suficientes y encontrarás que comienzas a tararearla._

.

Él miró hacia atrás, para apreciar a Fumie y Ako persiguiéndose la una a la otra, asintiendo levemente antes de tratar de pensar en una canción que él intentaría tararear. _**"** Ciertamente hay un montón para elegir… **"**_

.

La directora siempre trataba de encontrar más películas infantiles que ellos pudieran ver. Parecía haber muchas más 'películas para adultos' siendo hechas para niños en estos días…

 _ **.**_

 _ **"** ¿Qué hay del 'tema musical' del programa de televisión de ese gato…? **"**_ Mika comenzó a tararear, sintiéndose un poco tímido ya que sólo habían pasado unos segundos desde que había empezado. Daba la impresión de que él se equivocaría en una línea, y después volvería atrás para corregirse a sí mismo. _**"** Es un comienzo… **"**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _" CONTINUARÁ…"_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** __Así que para empezar, voy a pedir disculpas por no actualizar el viernes. Me había olvidado por completo de que íbamos de campamento ese fin de semana y el lugar en el que estaríamos no tiene nada internet. Así que por eso no hubo actualización, ¡pero espero que todos hayan tenido un gran fin de semana del 'Cuatro de Julio'! Así que respecto a este corto, lo que me pone triste es que algunas ideas las puedo escribir con más tiempo y otras no tanto… espero que todos tengan una gran semana, ¡hasta la próxima actualización! **:)~.~**_


	11. Ilegal

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[11/¿?]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Ilegal"**_

 _ **(Illegal)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika nunca había pensado que, por una vez en su vida, estaría haciendo algo ilegal. Incluso si era para su familia, todavía le resultaba difícil de creer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"** Pero tengo que… si no lo hago… **"**_

.

Apartó su mirada azulada de su 'trabajo' para ver a su familia observándolo con un poco de preocupación. Él dejó escapar un suspiro antes de mirar de nuevo hacia la puerta cerrada con llave. Había gastado más clips de papel tratando de conseguir abrir la susodicha de lo que pensó que haría, y sabía que pronto podrían acabarse si continuaba el curso actual.

.

 _ **"** ¿Por qué la directora tuvo que perder la llave…? **"**_ Incluso si la situación no era tan grave para los niños de más edad, no era el mismo caso para los más jóvenes. Si se les daba suficiente tiempo, las cosas podrían tornarse problemáticas… _**"** ¿Pero por qué los clips se tuvieron que romper…? **"**_

.

Echó un vistazo a la cada vez mayor pila de clips rotos, y luego a la más pequeña de los que aún podía utilizar. Daba la impresión de que llegó a un punto determinado _—_ _en su intento de 'quitar' el bloqueo_ _—_ cuando cada clip decidió romperse. El rubio se mordió el labio con frustración mientras cogía otro y lo insertaba en la cerradura. Comenzó cuidadosamente a girar el clip de papel de varias formas y en diferentes direcciones. Sintió un par de veces en que éste pudo atascarse y no seguiría entrando en la cerradura, pero eventualmente el mismo continuó cuando Mika cambió de dirección o aflojó la presión.

.

Él sintió sus esperanzas elevarse ya que el clip no se quedó atascado en el mismo punto que siempre hicieron los otros. Sabía que tenía que estar cerca del final por el tiempo en que había tratado conseguir abrir la puerta. Lentamente lo introdujo más en la cerradura, sintiendo el éxito corriendo a través de su ser al oír el 'click' que significaba que la puerta ya se había abierto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"** Finalmente… **"**_ Mika se levantó y le sonrió a su familia, notando que Akane también sonreía.

.

 _—Ya está abierta…_ —Declaró antes de apartarse rápidamente, de manera que los niños más pequeños cargaron hacia la que previamente fue la habitación cerrada con llave. Se rió un poco ante eso y fue a pararse junto a Akane, quien estaba diciéndole a los menores que esperaran su respectivo turno en una línea.

.

 _—Gracias, Mika_ —Sonrió hacia la peli-castaña al decir eso, antes de mirar de nuevo hacia el abierto cuarto de baño.

.

 _—No es un problema. Aunque me siento raro respecto a esto, ya que es técnicamente ilegal…_ —Notó a Akane dedicándole una mirada pensativa, antes de que ella negara con la cabeza.

.

 _—Bueno, siempre y cuando no trates de irrumpir en cualquier cosa que no sea nuestra, creo que estarás bien…_ —Mika asintió, pensando en el libro que había leído un par de semanas antes de la 'actividad ilegal'. Señaló los diferentes delitos por los que la gente podría tener problemas, y las maneras de evitarlo.

.

 _ **"** Por lo menos la apertura del baño… **"**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _" CONTINUARÁ…"_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** __Así que, aunque estuvo corto, este es el tipo que más me gusta. Se añade un poco más de humor a este fanfic en lugar de algo de la 'angustia' que hemos visto hasta ahora con la historia del pasado de Mika. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Sólo para que todos ustedes sepan, probablemente yo no seré capaz de actualizar la semana que viene ya que el lugar al que voy no tendrá internet. Aparte de eso, les espera otro capítulo el 20. ¡Disfruten el resto de la semana! **~.~**_


	12. Fiebre

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) :** No pude contener las ganas de gritar de ternura en este capítulo, el hermoso amor fraternal del ' **MIKAKANE** ' ( **BROTP** ) dominará el mundo ***o* (?)** Espero que lo disfruten **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[12/¿?]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Fiebre"**_

 _ **(Fever)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 ** _"_** _¿Por qué me siento tan… caliente?_ ** _"_**

.

Mika usó su mano para proteger sus ojos de la luz brillante que entró de repente en la habitación. Al oír pasos, él se quedó allí por un momento, tratando de re-orientarse a sí mismo.

.

 _—¡Mika, es hora de levantarse~!_ —Escuchó decir a la alegre voz de Akane, y él movió su mano un poco. Al ver su figura, aunque la luz brillante estaba haciéndose un poco más oscura alrededor de los bordes, cerró los ojos de nuevo.

.

 _ **"** Al menos deja que me quede aquí durante unos minutos más, después estaré bien… **"** _ A pesar de su pensamiento, él sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo no sólo iba a desaparecer. El rubio se había enfermado antes y la mayoría de las veces sólo tuvo que esperar pacientemente hasta que se fuera, pero aquello era nuevo. _**"** Éste es diferente… **"**_ Pensó con un estremecimiento, antes de sentir una mano alrededor de su brazo y tirando de éste hacia arriba.

.

Dejó caer su brazo con distancia de sus azulados ojos para ver a una Akane mirándolo en estado de shock y preocupación.

 _._

 _—Estás realmente caliente… —_ Susurró ella antes de empujarlo sobre la superficie de la cama, moviéndose para arroparlo de nuevo. Miró hacia las persianas abiertas antes de ir a cerrarlas, con Mika tratando de alejarse de la manta en silencio.

.

 _ **"** Está demasiado caliente… **"**_ Pensó él, retorciéndose un poco antes de decidir simplemente empujar la sábana. Notó a Akane dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación.

.

 _—Es mejor si te mantienes en cama… creo…_ —Declaró ella, antes de tirar de la manta sobre Mika nuevamente.

.

Se dio cuenta de que ella se mordió el labio con frustración antes de mirar hacia la puerta que conducía fuera de su dormitorio compartido. El rubio sabía que ella estaría indecisa entre si quedarse con él, o ir a cuidar de los niños más pequeños. _**"** Lo que debe significar que la directora se ha ido… otra vez… **"**_ La mujer que velaba por ellos parecía desaparecer cada vez que algo malo sucedía…

.

 _—Puedes ir a cuidar de los otros. Estaré bien en un momento…_ —Trató de sonreírle para asegurarle que él iba a estar bien, pero ella frunció el ceño en respuesta.

.

 _—Los demás están comiendo el desayuno, así que estarán bien por un rato…_ —Ella volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y luego hacia Mika de nuevo, antes de levantarse y salir. El rubio estaba allí, tratando de decidir si debía ir a ayudarla.

.

 ** _"_** _Yo no quiero provocar que se enferme alguien más, pero ella también necesita ayuda para cuidar de ellos…_ ** _"_**

.

Decidió un momento después cuando empujó la manta lejos de él y se sentó. Inmediatamente notó el mareo que lo golpeó y tuvo que esperar un tiempo antes de inclinarse contra el marco de la cama para levantarse. Cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio para después dejar escapar un suspiro y mirar hacia la puerta abierta.

.

 _ **"** Sólo necesito salir de aquí, y entonces todo debería volver a la normalidad… **"**_ Él pensó que si estaba cerca de su familia, entonces la enfermedad podría desaparecer. ** _"_** _Por lo menos si estoy con ellos, no voy a estar pensando en mí y estaré demasiado ocupado cuidándolos…_ ** _"_**

.

Él sonrió, dando unos pasos antes de que el mareo volviera. Trató de superarlo sacudiendo la cabeza, antes de tropezar en dirección a la pared e inclinarse en contra de ésta.

.

 _ **"** Está bien, entonces no sacudas la cabeza… **"**_ Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en respirar, no en el calor sofocante que parecía mantenerlo atrapado. Entró en confusión cuando sintió como una neblina descendió sobre sus pensamientos. _**"** Eso no es bueno… **"** _ Pensó, antes de abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar un grito ahogado.

.

Vio a Akane apresurándose hacia él, agarrando uno de sus brazos para ayudarlo a apoyarse.

.

 _—¿¡Qué haces levantado!?_ —Preguntó ella, llevándolo cuidadosamente de vuelta a la cama.

.

 _—Yo… estaba tratando de ayudar…_ —Exhaló él, descubriendo que el calor se iba un poquito antes de regresar de nuevo. Ella lo ayudó a sentarse y realmente no podía concentrarse. Todo parecía estar girando… **_"_** _¿Estoy hacia arriba o hacia abajo…?_ ** _"_**

.

Trató de sacudir la cabeza otra vez para aclarar su visión, aunque sólo lo hizo empeorar. Cerrando los ojos, sintió la manta trasladándose de nuevo para cubrirlo.

.

 _—Le expliqué a los demás, por lo que deberías estar bien por ahora. Les dije que vengan a buscarme si necesitaban ayuda con cualquier cosa._

.

Sintió otro peso hundiendo el colchón de la cama, lo que debía significar que Akane estaba sentada a su lado. Él asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió un dolor de cabeza comenzando a formarse. Sintió una mano tocándole la frente antes de alejarse rápidamente.

.

 _—Todavía estás caliente…_ —Murmuró la peli-castaña, antes de que el rubio la escuchara mover algo en la mesita de noche. Abrió sus ojos azules para ver una taza frente a él, con Akane sosteniendo la pajilla hacia su boca _—. Me imaginé que podrías querer una bebida ya que te sientes tan caliente… tal vez eso te ayudará…_

.

Tomó cuidadosamente un pequeño sorbo, antes de recostarse sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño de manera que Akane dejaría de preocuparse y podría ir a cuidar de los demás.

.

 _—¡Espera! ¡Mika, no te duermas!_ —Abrió confundido sus ojos de zafiro, viendo el rostro preocupado de Akane inclinado sobre él. Ella se sonrojó un poco ante su propio arrebato, antes de comenzar a juguetear con el final de su trenza—. _Bueno… quiero decir… no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir si lo haces…_ —Susurró tímidamente, para luego arrojar una mirada hacia la puerta cuando se escucharon risas.

.

Ella frunció el ceño antes de regresar su vista hacia Mika. Él sabía que ella todavía tenía que estar indecisa, antes de notarla suavizar su mirada.

.

 _—Si me voy de nuevo, vas a intentar seguirme, ¿verdad?_ —Preguntó Akane y Mika estuvo a punto de protestar antes de detenerse a sí mismo, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

.

Él no sólo tenía que esperar allí, sino que todos los demás estaban por ahí y los quehaceres necesitarían realizarse… más sintió la sorpresa embargándolo cuando ella se acostó junto a él, con un ligero rubor en su tierno rostro.

.

 _—De esta manera puedo asegurarme de que permanezcas en la cama…_ —Declaró ella, sin encontrarse con la mirada de Mika—. _¡Pero no es raro porque somos familia!_ —Añadió rápidamente después de eso, con su rubor intensificándose un poco.

.

El rubio sintió su rostro calentarse un poco más, pero no podía decir si era debido a la situación en la que estaban, o porque estuviera enfermo…

.

 _ **"** Bueno… **"**_

.

Cerró sus ojos azulados, recordándose a sí mismo no dormirse. Fue unos minutos después que se cercioró de la respiración suave que venía de su lado. Abrió los ojos y miró a Akane. El rubor había desaparecido de su tierno rostro y ella estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, con la cabeza apenas sobre la almohada. No pudo evitar esbozar la sonrisa que se abrió camino en su rostro.

.

 ** _"_** _Dijiste que no me durmiera, y sin embargo, aquí estás~…_ ** _"_**

.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, con el sonido de su respiración haciéndole cansarse también. Trató de luchar contra el sueño que lo envolvió antes de rendirse, entregándose a la oscuridad.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _" CONTINUARÁ…"_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** __Entonces, ¡estoy de vuelta! Siento mucho todo eso de "no poder actualizar por una semana entera". Odio cuando no tengo nada de internet para actualizar con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, amigos. De cualquier manera, ¡por favor, háganme saber lo que pensaron del capítulo! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! **~.~**_


	13. Jugando al escondite

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[13/¿?]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Jugando al escondite"_**

 ** _(Hide-and-Seek)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika sabía que esto era sólo un juego, pero no pudo evitar emocionarse.

.

El objetivo del juego era bastante simple. Alguien sería _'eso'_ , mientras que los otros niños irían y se esconderían en varios lugares alrededor del edificio. Si todos los niños fueron encontrados, a continuación, el que fuera encontrado primero sería el siguiente _'eso'_ antes de que el juego comenzara de nuevo.

.

 _ **"** Por lo menos no fui encontrado aún… **"**_

.

Su escondite era bastante simple y sin embargo, nadie parecía mirar allí. Era un lugar que conocía bien desde que estuvo en su antigua casa, su lugar seguro: el armario. Apiló toda la ropa en el armario frente a él, dejando un pequeño agujero para poder respirar y mirar hacia fuera para asegurarse de que no hubiera sido encontrado. Se había producido un incidente en el que casi se había auto-descubierto, pero se quedó lo suficientemente quieto para que Taichi no pensara en mirar debajo de la ropa.

.

 ** _"_** _Lo cual es bueno para mí…_ ** _"_**

.

Él sabía que Akane sería la única en pensar mirar allí. Después de todo, ella supo sobre su "lugar seguro" desde que él se le había dicho cuando hablaban. El rubio estuvo esperando allí desde hace un tiempo y sus músculos estaban empezando a tensarse…

.

 _ **"** ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva este juego…? **"**_

.

Se permitió relajarse un poco, apoyándose más en la ropa de modo que lucía más como sólo un montón de prendas en lugar de alguien tensó ocultándose hasta la cabeza. Dejó salir un suspiro. Sabía que tendría que pensar en un lugar diferente una vez que lo encontraran, pero hasta ahora parecía que estaría allí un tiempo antes de que Taichi lo descubriera…

.

 _ **"** Si el juego toma demasiado tiempo, ¿Akane vendrá a buscarme? **"** _ Cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar otro tranquilo suspiro. Lo más probable era que ella lo haría, razonó consigo mismo. Si pasaba el tiempo suficiente, lo más probable sería que reiniciarían el juego. _**"** Tal vez la próxima voy a esconderme debajo de la cama… **"**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika despertó parpadeando cuando sintió una mano sacudir su hombro. Dejando escapar un bostezo, pensando que debió de haberse dormido, levantó la mirada hacia la figura en frente de él. Akane estaba allí parada, sonriéndole.

.

 _—Te encontré…_ —Declaró ella, antes de reírse de la cansada expresión del otro—. _Te quedaste dormido, ¿no es así, bobo~?_ —Le preguntó, tratando de estar tranquila para que los otros niños no pudieran encontrarlos.

.

 _—No~…_ —Refutó antes de reír de vuelta entre las ropas, deseando ligeramente poder volver a dormir. Akane sólo se rió de eso antes de sacudirle su rubio cabello, con él tratando en vano de hacerla parar; pero al estar demasiado cansado, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

.

 _—El juego fue cambiado a ver quién podía encontrarte y entonces tú serías 'eso', así que supongo que desde que te encontré: gano yo_ —Explicó ella, antes de dejar escapar otra risita. Mika se sintió sonreír ante eso, a pesar de intentar actuar irritado.

.

 _—Eso no es justo~ Sabías dónde estaría yo…_ —Su sonrisa creció cuando ella se arrastró y se sentó junto a él, tratando de sacudirlo para despertarlo.

.

 _—Sólo soy ingeniosa, mi estimado hermanito_ _…_ —Contestó con seguridad y Mika no pudo evitar reírse de su respuesta. Se movió un poco, sintiendo las nubes del sueño abandonándolo ligeramente. Empezó a gatear hacia afuera, antes de pasar a aferrar su mano con una de las de ella cuando estuvo de pie.

.

 _—Entonces supongo que será mejor empezar una nueva ronda…_ —Concluyó antes de caminar hacia la sala principal, con Akane siguiéndolo poco después.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **" CONTINUARÁ…"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **.**

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Un capítulo más corto en esta ocasión, pero todavía lindo en mi opinión. Espero que todos hayan tenido una gran semana mientras yo estuve fuera, y desde el lunes también. Este fanfic estará llegando a su 'clímax no-oficial' dentro de unos pocos capítulos. Por "no-oficial" me refiero a que cuando lleguemos al último capítulo: voy a marcar la historia como "completada", pero eso no significa que no actualizaré si obtengo alguna idea nueva **:)** Lo que significa que pueden recibir más capítulos ( **a modo de extras** ) mientras pienso en ellos y con esta historia marcada como "completada", a pesar de que no lo está. Por favor, ¡dejen un review para hacerme saber qué les pareció este capítulo! ¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana! **~.~**_


	14. Compras

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[14/¿?]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Compras"_**

 ** _(Shopping)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]_**  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Era algo totalmente nuevo para Mika. No le habían permitido salir de la casa, incluso si sus padres se iban; así que se sintió un poco tímido, pero emocionado cuando entraron en la tienda de comestibles.

.

 _ **"** Hay tanta gente… **"**_ Escuchó a Akane reírse de su expresión, indecisa entre si esconderse o salir corriendo por los muchos pasillos de la tienda.

.

 _—Vamos, bobo~_ —Ella le agarró la mano, antes de arrastrarlo por uno de los pasillos.

.

Él miró hacia atrás para ver a la directora sonreírles antes de caminar por otro de los tantos pasillos etiquetado con _**«** Alimento **»**_. Casi tropezó con Akane cuando ésta paró de repente, pero el rubio fue capaz de detenerse a tiempo. Miró confundido a la peli-castaña, preguntándose cuál pasillo ella habría decidido tomar.

.

 _ **"** ¿Y cuál es nuestra 'asignación'…? **"**_ Se preguntó él, antes de echar un vistazo a los varios estantes, francamente maravillado. Había varios juguetes y libros esparcidos, con diversos diseños y tipos diferentes para cada uno.

.

 _—Se supone que debemos escoger algunos juguetes nuevos para nuestro hogar, ¿recuerdas?_ —Le preguntó Akane, mientras se acercaba para mirar algunos muñecos. Él negó con la cabeza, un poco avergonzado. Se había quedado dormido durante el paseo, así que debió perderse la conversación.

.

Al instante, él se inclinó por algunos de los "juguetes para niño", como a Akane le gustaba llamarlos. Había carritos, espadas de madera y de espuma, así como otros. Reflexionó sobre cuál debería obtener. _**"** Tal vez uno de cada uno… entonces todos tendríamos algo nuevo con lo que jugar… **"**_

.

Él comenzó a tomar algunos de los cochecitos, antes de entrar en confuso cuando aparecieron más modelos de los mismos vehículos en miniatura. Los miró extrañado ante todos los colores para el mismo tipo de carrito. _**"** Pero, ¿qué debo hacer desde aquí? Pareciera que 'todos ellos' quisieran ser escogidos… **"**_

.

Él frunció el ceño antes de bajar la mirada hacia los pocos 'modelos' que había agarrado. Se encogió de hombros para luego caminar hacia los otros juguetes, con la intención de escoger unos cuantos más para comprar.

.

 _ **"** Incluso si no los obtenemos todos, será divertido jugar con los que tendremos… **"** _ Miró a Akane, sonriendo un poco cuando apreció la gran sonrisa en el tierno rostro de ésta, mientras la misma se desplazaba a través de los tantos juguetes. _**"** A nuestros hermanos les encantarán, sin importar los que escojamos… **"**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _" CONTINUARÁ…"_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **.**

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Así que, otro capítulo cortito que deseo haber hecho más largo, pero de nuevo… paso demasiado tiempo yendo de compras y encima, no he ido a una tienda de juguetes desde hace mucho. De cualquier manera, ¡todavía espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Después de este capítulo, tendremos uno muy largo y luego otro capítulo que termina muy corto (la única razón de esto es porque " **AnimeWolfGirl9** " lo ha incluido claramente en un fanfic que ella está haciendo, y yo no quería copiar la misma cosa) **:)** Por favor, ¡háganme saber lo que pensaron en un comentario! ¡Hasta el viernes, lectores! **~.~**_


	15. Tradición

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Este capítulo fue en realidad una idea de " **Shadechu Nightray** "; acabo de publicarlo ya que fue algo que ella quiso ver **:)** ¡Espero que sea todo lo que querías que fuera! **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) : **Pueeeees, **¡KYAAAA! *o*** Por supuesto que fue todo lo que yo quise, " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ", ¡estuvo perfecto y amé traducirlo! Me aguantaba la risa a medida que lo leía **XDD** Realmente espero que disfruten las interacciones de estos hermanos tanto como yo, ¡son bien tiernos! **:'D** cofcof **Repito-el-BROTP-con-aires-culposos-de-MIKAKANE-dominará-el-mundo** (?) **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[15/¿?]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Tradición"**_

 _ **(Tradition)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]**_  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika no supo qué pensar cuando Ako se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él estaba acostumbrado a recibir afecto a estas alturas, siendo a menudo el mismo que le daba a sus hermanos menores, pero la nena parecía… diferente de alguna manera. Ella estuvo tratando de contener la risa y el rubio no podía entender por qué. Cuando le preguntó, todo lo que consiguió de vuelta fueron más risitas y un **_«_** _Es una tradición, Mika~_ ** _»_ ** como respuesta.

.

 _ **"** Tradición, ¿eh? **"**_

.

Eso mismo sucedió durante todo el día, por lo que ahora el rubio sólo podía imaginar que algo ocurrió mientras los niños estaban decorando para Navidad. Se preguntó si sólo era a causa de toda la emoción que estaba desencadenándose por allí, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Varios de los niños más pequeños estuvieron en el orfanato más tiempo que él y aún no sabía cuáles eran sus 'tradiciones'.

.

 _ **"** Creo que voy a averiguarlo en algún momento… **"** _ Sin embargo, lo curioso era que Akane no le había mencionado nada sobre cualquier tipo de tradiciones. **_"_** _Lo cual es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que ella normalmente me dice estas cosas…_ ** _"_**

 ** _._**

Miró de nuevo hacia la cocina, donde Akane estaba preparando algunos de los alimentos. Mika estuvo ayudándola durante un tiempo, antes de que casi hubiera captado algo en el fuego, y en su lugar lo habían enviado a vigilar a los niños más pequeños.

.

 _ **"** Al menos nadie saldría herido… ¿pero ella no pudo decírmelo mientras hablábamos antes? **"**_

 _ **.**_

Sacudió sus pensamientos antes de centrarse nuevamente en la única cosa que le resultó desconcertante. Ako había estado hoy en el cuarto de sus hermanos para besarlo, antes de que fuera Chihiro, Fumie, e incluso Taichi aunque el último parecía avergonzado de ello…

 _ **.**_

 _ **"** Me pregunto por qué… **"** _ No era ningún secreto que las cosas pequeñas como el afecto ponían a Taichi nervioso y avergonzado a veces. _**"** Pero era casi como si él estuviera obligado a hacerlo… me pregunto si los otros niños le hablaron sobre eso **"**_

.

Kouta aún tenía que llevar a cabo la 'tradición', pero Mika sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Pensó confundido en los días anteriores, cuando habían comenzado a decorar. **_"_** _¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no entonces?_ ** _"_**

.

Se detuvo fuera de la habitación en la que se suponía que Akane debía reunirse con él, la que les habían 'asignado' para decorar. Pensó en preguntarle cuando ella llegó, pero se sentía preocupado al respecto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"** ¿Y si ella no quiere decirme? ¿No me lo habría dicho si era importante? **"** _ Sacudió la cabeza para disipar su preocupación. Incluso si Akane no le dijo lo que era, tal vez la directora podría… _**"** Ella antes estaba ayudando a los niños más pequeños a decorar… ¿tal vez ella les dijo algo…? **"**_

.

Estuvo a punto de ir afuera y buscar a Akane, con su curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él, antes de que ella llegara rodeando la curva, con algunas cajas en sus brazos. Mika se acercó rápidamente a tomar algunas cuantas, al notar cómo ella luchaba con el peso. Su hermana le sonrió agradecida para luego entrar en la sala, con él siguiéndola un segundo más tarde.

.

 _—Hola, Mika. ¿Cómo están los otros?_ —Preguntó la peli-castaña mientras dejaba sus cajas en el suelo y comenzaba a abrir algunas de ellas. Él siguió su ejemplo sin saber muy bien qué hacer, porque su familia no había decorado nunca antes para esa época de fiesta.

.

 _—Están realmente emocionados…_ —Él la miró notando su inclinación de cabeza, para luego concentrarse en la tarea que tenía delante.

.

 _—¿Y tú lo estás?_ —Preguntó ella y Mika pudo sentir ese entusiasmo burbujeante que venía cada vez que él intentaba algo nuevo.

.

Él asintió antes de que ella sonriera, poniendo algunas de las decoraciones afuera antes de levantarse. Ella se movió hacia la pared para empezar a colocar algunas guirnaldas sobre los clavos ya colgados, y Mika fue a agarrar el otro lado de la hebra.

.

 _—Así que…_ —Comenzó él, sosteniendo bien la sección para asegurarse de que colgaba justo antes de Akane la deslizara en su lugar con el clavo—. _Los otros niños han estado actuando… extraño hoy…_ —Él sabía que la palabra no encajaba, pero realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa que pudiera describirlo. Akane lo miró, con preocupación en sus ojos castaños.

.

 _—¿En serio? Ellos lucen bien para mí…_ —Se interrumpió a sí misma antes de retroceder para observar su trabajo, asintiendo un segundo más tarde para confirmar que lo hicieron bien. Mika frunció el ceño ante esto, para después decidir que él también podría acabar de preguntar.

.

 _—Todos ellos han estado muy… cariñosos…_ —Declaró y Akane miró confundida hacia él—. _Pues… es decir… todos ellos me han dado un beso hoy… bueno, excepto Kouta; pero estoy bastante seguro de que sucederá en algún momento del día por la forma en que están actuando…_

.

Miró hacia ella para ver la aún vigente confusión en sus ojos.

.

 _—¿Qué tiene de extraño eso? Las familias se besan todo el tiempo…_ —Él hizo una pausa, no muy seguro de haberse explicado correctamente.

.

 _—Bueno… todos estaban riendo y luego me dijeron que se trataba de una 'tradición'…_ —Se calló al notar la extrañeza ajena, antes de que repentinamente los ojos chocolatosos se iluminaran cuando miraron hacia su cabello rubio. Ella se echó a reír y ahora la confusión lo golpeó a él, haciéndolo mirar hacia atrás para ver si había algo allí. _**"** Nada más que la guirnalda, ¿entonces qué…? **"**_

.

Akane dio un paso hacia él antes elevar una mano hacia su cabello dorado, tirando suavemente de algo. Él sintió un pequeño pinchazo de dolor y luego la notó sosteniendo un objeto de forma que él lo viera. Eran unas pequeñas hojas que estaban atadas en el centro con un lazo rojo. Las miró con confusión, preguntándose cómo el objeto se había colado en su cabello. Ahora que lo pensaba, Mika vio objetos de ese tipo a través de los pasillos, colgados normalmente en la parte superior de las puertas…

.

 _—¿Qué es…?_ —Se calló, sin saber muy bien cómo terminar a causa de su confusión. Ella se rió antes de inclinarse más hacia él.

.

 _—Es muérdago. Se supone que tienes que besar a alguien cuando ambos están debajo de uno. Al parecer, uno se quedó atascado en tu cabello…_ —A continuación, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, con su rostro iluminado por un rubor. Él pudo sentir que su cara también estaba cálida—. _Es una especie de tradición por aquí, pero en realidad nunca hemos estado tan… interesados por ella, ya que la mayoría de los niños son muy jóvenes…_

 _._

Asintió el otro, tratando de que su cara dejara de estar tan roja—. _Ya veo…_

 _._

Se interrumpió antes de inclinarse hacia ella, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Akane pareció sorprenderse por eso, pues ella sólo pudo mirarlo en estado de shock por un momento, con su cara teñida de color rojo brillante.

.

 _—Es una tradición, hermanita mía~ —_ Declaró Mika, tratando de añadir un poco de humor a su voz. Debió funcionar, porque un momento después, ambos se echaron a reír. Mientras añadieron el muérdago que estaba en el cabello de Mika al resto de la decoración, colgándolo en la puerta.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _" CONTINUARÁ…"_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Así que, el capítulo es un poco más largo esta vez, pero no demasiado. Estoy plenamente consciente de que se suponía que debí actualizar el viernes, pero llegué cargada de trabajo, así que me disculpo por eso. Además, puede que haya mal-informado a todos acerca de cuándo estaba terminando el fanfic. Justo después de que publiqué el anterior capítulo, se me ocurrió incluir un par de ideas más. Por lo que sí, chicos, ustedes tendrán al menos dos capítulos más hasta ahora **:)** Espero que todos tengan una gran semana, ¡hasta la próxima actualización! **~.~**_


	16. Cocinando

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Este se origina antes del capítulo ' **Pánico** ', ya que es previo a la estancia permanente de Mika en el orfanato **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[16/¿?]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Cocinando"**_

 _ **(Cooking)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]**_  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika se quedó mirando la olla con confusión. Había aceptado que se trataba de su nuevo hogar hace unos días, pero aún le resultaba difícil asimilarlo. Akane se propuso a sí misma tratar de encontrar el _"talento especial"_ de Mika, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo. Hasta ahora, él había intentado diferentes actividades pero ninguna parecía ser su _"talento especial"._

.

 _—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer esta vez?_ —Preguntó tentativamente mientras miró a Akane, quien estaba cortando algunas verduras. Ella se rió un poco y Mika encontró que su rostro se calentó ligeramente.

.

 _—¿Ves esa perilla?_ —Le contestó con otra pregunta y Mika asintió cuando bajó la vista hacia la estufa. Éste intentó no hacer una mueca ante los recuerdos que trajo aquello, para luego volver a mirar rápidamente hacia la olla, tratando de ahogar los recuerdos no deseados—. _Sólo tienes que girarla para que la estufa se encienda. El agua debería hervir después de un rato._

 _._

Mika asintió, pero aún así miraba confundido hacia la olla. _**"** Nunca he hecho esto antes… ¿así es como se hace? **"**_ Acercó una mano con cautela hacia el pomo y lo giró un poco, comenzando a ver unas pequeñas llamas saliendo de la parte superior. Él miró hacia Akane a notarla sonriéndole.

.

 _—Sólo gíralo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _._

Él asintió una vez más antes de girar el pomo de nuevo, viendo como las llamas y su altura aumentaron un poco. Soltó el botón y se quedó junto a la olla, lo golpeó la confusión cuando no pareció ocurrir nada.

.

 _—¿Qué tengo que hacer después de eso?_ —Preguntó mientras continuó con su baja mirada fija en el agua. Sintió a Akane venir por detrás y se giró hacia ella, notándola igualmente bajando su mirada hacia la olla.

.

 _—Bueno… ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que el agua hierva…_ —Ella chasqueó los dedos y arrastró a Mika hacia la alacena—. _¿Qué tal si eliges algo que podamos preparar para acompañar la sopa?_

 _._

Mika se quedó mirando la ya abierta alacena y se preguntó qué iría bien con la sopa. Por lo que Akane le había dicho antes, diferentes cosas iban bien con diferentes tipos de sopas… _**"** Pero, ¿qué tipo de sopa estamos haciendo esta vez? **"**_

 _ **.**_

Él miró a Akane para preguntarle, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella volvió a cortar verduras. Se encogió de hombros al no querer molestarla, luego se dio la vuelta y miró de nuevo en la alacena. Echando un vistazo a los ingredientes dentro, decidió con rapidez que probablemente algunos emparedados serían la mejor opción para acompañar. Si alguno de los niños no gustaba de la sopa, entonces podría comer los sándwiches en su lugar. Sacó un poco de pan y luego se acercó a la nevera, cogió un poco de mantequilla y queso, colocándolo todo sobre el mostrador.

.

Rápidamente se tornó confundido, al darse cuenta de que no sabía donde estaban los suministros de la cocina. Miró alrededor del lugar por un momento, antes de hablar vacilante.

.

 _—Oye, Akane. ¿Sabes donde están los ingredientes para hacer sándwiches?_ —Ella se volteó hacia él antes de bajar su mirada a los ingredientes, sus ojos se iluminaron al darse cuenta de lo que su hermano estaba hablando.

.

 _—Sí…_ —Ella no dijo nada más que eso, pero rápidamente comenzó a ir a varios lugares en la cocina y agarraba los suministros.

.

Ella sujetó una sartén, un poco de aceite vegetal y una espátula. Se acercó hacia Mika y puso los suministros frente a él, antes de bajar la mirada hacia estos. Mika se quedó viéndolos con vergüenza. Él se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo usar la mayoría de esas cosas, ya que la cocina no fue parte de las tradiciones de su _"antigua familia"._

.

 _—Oye, Akane…_ —Comenzó él antes de interrumpirse, con su cara sonrojándose de vergüenza cuando ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

.

 _—No te preocupes. Te mostraré~._

 _._

Ella recogió cuidadosamente dos pedazos de pan y los puso sobre una toalla de papel, antes de agarrar un cuchillo y huntar mantequilla en ambas partes. Luego trasladó el pan a la sartén y puso un pedazo de queso en medio antes de caminar hacia la estufa, haciendo una pausa para comprobar si el agua estaba hirviendo. Mika la siguió, mirando con cuidado para también saber cómo prepararlos.

.

 _ **"** No es justo si ella hace todo el trabajo… **"** _ Akane giró otro pomo y más fuego provino de otro lugar, en el cual colocó rápidamente la bandeja en la parte superior y dio un paso atrás.

.

 _—Le das la vuelta cuando se pone marrón en un lado…_ —Declaró ella, colocando la espátula en la mano de Mika y señalando con la cabeza hacia la sartén. Éste asintió, sintiéndose todavía un poco confundido, y Akane volvió a preparar los ingredientes para la sopa.

.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Mika simplemente miraba el bocadillo, antes de darle un vistazo Akane y luego suspirar. _**"** Pero, ¿cómo sabes cuando un lado ya está listo? **"**_ Se quedó exaltado mientras el humo comenzó a ascender de todo el sándwich.

.

 _—Umm… ¿Akane?_ —Mika se alejó de la sartén cuando el humo se convirtió rápidamente en un fuego ardiente.

.

La aludida se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de ver rápidamente lo que sucedía. Mika se quedó allí, no muy seguro de qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, mientras Akane se acercó y tomó un poco de agua para tirarla sobre el sándwich, para luego apagar la estufa. Ella suspiró y se volteó hacia Mika antes de dejar escapar una pequeña risa, la cual lo confundió.

.

 _—Hice lo mismo cuando empecé…_ —El rubio asintió ante eso, sintiéndose extrañado todavía. Luego miró hacia el quemado emparedado y suspiró.

.

 _ **"** Bueno, supongo que ahora no se puede comer… **"**_ Akane se acercó y guió lejos a su hermanito, de vuelta hacia el mostrador en el que había comenzado.

.

 _—¿Qué tal si por ahora simplemente hacemos, algunos bocadillos sin cocinar?_ —Mika asintió, bajando su mirada hacia los mismos ingredientes que Akane le mostró para hacer diferentes combinaciones, indicándole lo que le gustaba a cada uno de sus hermanos menores.

.

 ** _"_** _Supongo que éste tampoco es mi 'talento especial'…_ ** _"_** Pensó el chico mientras empezaba a preparar los sándwiches, con Akane mirándolo un momento antes de ir a terminar la sopa.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _" CONTINUARÁ…"_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Así que, me di cuenta de que hoy es viernes y voy a admitir que casi me olvidé otra vez de publicar. Me disculpo con todos ustedes. ¿Les parece bien si me tomo unos días de la próxima semana para tratar de escribir/obtener algunas ideas más? Desde que empecé la universidad estoy cada vez más ocupada, me parece que tengo menos tiempo para escribir últimamente… ¡espero que todos tengan un gran fin de semana hasta el lunes! Por favor, ¡háganme saber lo que pensaron en un comentario! **~.~**_


End file.
